


Little

by elektravondemon



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, little kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend's story that she put on her Tumblr gave me this idea. I like it and I hope you do, too :)</p><p>Originally posted on FF.net on May 28, 2014 (it's not letting me update it right on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. My first Teen Titans story. Hope you enjoy (what there is of it).

I try not scream as my body writhes in the bed.

He's gone, and he left me behind in the shithole of a base so I'm stuck to my own devices. Naturally, I masturbate.

It's been like this for weeks…

At first, I was angry. Angry that he managed to win me over and betray my friends. I even considered them family, especially Beast Boy.

But then, I became docile. I no longer flinched when he insulted me or when he beat me. He only beat me because we both know I'm not good enough for him. I'm not the apprentice he wants or needs.

It was Robin. It's always been Robin. He considered the Boy Wonder to be like his son, or even like a lover. It was sad that Robin just wished death on him.

I came to pity him. Since the first night, my master's eye glowed a deep red that I both fear and love.

What I mean is, in other words, we've been fucking the past few months.

It sounded so absurd that a weak laugh spilled from my lips. I laughed harder when I noticed the obscene picture I made. My shirt was stretched from the aggressive act taken against it and my bra was half folded in under my breasts. Sweat glistened across my pale body, my legs kept shaking from the intensity of my orgasm. My baby blue shorts were somewhere across the room but my panties were still donned on my waist and pushed to the side. Of course they were soaked. A toddler could be drowned in them, let's just say that.

Trembling, I put myself on all fours to crawl off the bed. Instead, the position made me whimper at past memories and I tried really hard not get aroused again but my master made it impossible to not get aroused when the smallest thing can turn me on.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and cautiously picked up my clothes and remade my bed, but not before I stripped it and washed the sheets to recover the mattresses.

Only just as I was about to take a shower to rid of the evidence of my evening game, there was a loud beep that rang above me. It was the proximity alert.

Slade is home.

I rushed the shower (it was two minutes tops) and put on my freshly washed undergarments, then put on my outfit that defined me as Slade's pet. I quickly wrapped myself in the bulletproof gauze and link my armor on my shoulders, arms, and hands. The same went for my lower torso, waist, legs, and feet. My helmet slipped on with ease and covered my ears eyes and neck. The rest of my head is vulnerable but difficult to aim for. Then, I put on my elbow guards, knee armor, and steel boots. My stomach and upper to middle back were exposed.

I look like a slut. I could get killed so easily in this thing. It think that's the plan.

After my shower and I got dressed, I went out to the multipurpose room, which was in just one giant, luxurious warehouse.

I found Slade standing at the monitors watching the security feed of the warehouse. He replayed a clip of me running out of Slade's personal quarters. Over and over again, like he was trying to find something.

"Hello, Terra," his voice rang in my ears like my scream from earlier.

I gulped. That was not a greeting. That was a threat.

My instincts were telling me to run to find safety but instead I stepped forward and dropped to my knees and hands. I bowed my head in shame as I heard Slade turn around and walk down the short set of stairs and stopped just a few inches from me. The heat of his gaze on my back was so strong I shivered.

"Girl," he gritted between clenched teeth, "you are not allowed in my chambers without my presence." I started to breathe heavily and I mumbled something before I could stop myself.

"What was that, dear apprentice?" he practically purrs.

It's his goddamn voice. I could feel myself getting wet again.

I looked up with a wince as I saw his hand coming to rest on my collarbone. He started to pull his hand away and because I didn't want to lose the contact, I followed the movement. He stroked his thumb over my jaw. My eyes widened and my breathing became shallow and quick, which quickly turned into harsh pants.

His one grey eye narrowed. He grabbed me roughly by the elbow and dragged me away from the monitors, the stairs, then the multipurpose room. He pushed a door open which led to several flights of stairs. He didn't hesitate to pull me after him to go to one of the top floors and I had a hard time not stumbling while being in my stupor.

We went into a hallway and went in a familiar direction. When I noticed where he wanted to go, I tried to pry his fingers from my arm but he just yanked me forward which caused me to lose my grip and pull me forward even closer to him.

I'm pretty sure that he didn't even touch the door handle to his room, but instead just phased through it, along with me.

When we both got into the room, I noticed my huge mistake. My nose scrunched up at the smell of my, er, discharge. I didn't even bother to cover that up!

"Have fun, did you, Terra?" he growled when he looked at me. I only stared back with a scared look, afraid of what might happen next.

He went to pull me against his body, which was what I really wanted, but I managed to yank my arm away and back away from him but he just stalked toward me like the predator he is. When my back met the wall, I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away from him to brace myself.

His hand wrapped around my neck gently but then, out of the blue, he used his palm to push up at my jaw. My back slid against the wall and then I was forced to look at him and noticed we were at eye level but he was still glaring down at me.

"Answer my question, Terra. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Master," I whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly I was dropped back down onto the floor and was given a very firm command.

"On the bed," he nearly growled.

"Yes, Slade," I said, running out of breath.

I boosted over to the full size bed and scrambled to get near the headboard. I placed my chest and head into the bed and kept my rear end up in the air with my knees closer together but my feet were apart. My gaze locked onto my Master's mask as he slowly walked over to behind me.

He disappeared out of my peripheral and felt the bed shift with the new weight. I felt his hands on my hips for a few moments but then they pulled away.

I heard familiar sounds. He undid his belt and gathered the steel-buckled leather in one hand while the other placed itself in the small of my back.

Whimpering, I turned my face into the bed, burying my head as much as possible in the pillows and took a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more ideas and lines for this one-shot but I couldn't bring myself to write anything more. Also, there's the fact this scenario might be overused. You can simply imagine what else happens during the rest of this. [Spanking, dom!sub sex, Terra screaming "Daddy!"]
> 
> Yes, I added the Robin element in there. Felt like it belonged.
> 
> Review please :)


End file.
